


Clone trooper Dogma x reader fluff

by barbossa2319



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbossa2319/pseuds/barbossa2319
Summary: Requested on my Tumblr
Relationships: Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Clone trooper Dogma x reader fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my Tumblr

Jedi knights Anakin and (Y/N), plus some of the 501st were sent to accompany Senator Amidala on her way to Naboo. She wasn’t in danger by any means, but Amidala has been known to her have her life be in constant danger for voicing things others would be afraid to speak out on. Of course everyone in Theed knew of her arrival so everyone was expected to be on high alert in case anything happened. However, The general letting them off duty was unexpected for Dogma, especially since it was their second day on Naboo and it’s the middle of the day. At least they were away from battle, even if it wasn’t for long.

But he especially didn’t expect for his lover to come running at him in full speed and almost knocking him down.

“Um, hello?” he said tentatively, wrapping his arms around you.

“Sorry about that,” you said breathlessly. “I just got excited.”

He quirked a brow. “About what?”

You let go of him and started tugging at his arm. “Come on! I have something to show you!”

“What? Where?” he asked letting you drag him along.

“I’ll show you when we get there. Now let’s go!”

———

You practically sprinted towards your destination carrying a picnic basket and blanket with a visibly confused Dogma in tow.

“Why are we in the forest?”

You said nothing and continued to run the path.

“Seriously (Y/N), where are we—”

“Aha!” you shouted. There it was. The beautiful lakeside. The perfect place, at least you thought, to relax and have some downtime at. You were in Naboo for crying out loud! How could you not take this opportunity to explore it.

Even though you went earlier to see for yourself how the lakeside looked like, the scenery still managed to take your breath away. The atmosphere was just so refreshing and peaceful. You owed a lot to your best friend Anakin for letting you tag along on this trip. But especially to Padmé for recommending this area of the lakeside since there was a low chance of anyone seeing the both of you and also for providing the food.

You ran towards a spot that seemed good and started unfolding the blanket.

“Well?” you said turning to Dogma whose jaw was hanging open. “What do you think?”

He was silent, his eyes shifting between you and the view of lake.

“Dogma?” you said hesitantly.

“Why are we here?” he managed to say at last.

“Isn’t it obvious?” you chuckled lifting the basket for emphasis. “We’re having a picnic.”

“We can’t do this!”

“Why not?”

He looked at you as if you asked whether the sky is blue or not. “Because someone could see us!”

“No one is going to see us, okay?”

Dogma scoffed. “How do you know that though?”

“Come on Dogma!” you groaned. “When do we ever get the chance to enjoy ourselves on planets like Naboo?”

“Probably because we’re always fighting a war on whatever planet we get sent to,” he pointed out.

“But we’re not fighting one right now.” You sat down and patted the empty spot next to you. “Please. Just this once.”

Dogma was silent for a moment as he looked into your pleading (e/c) eyes and then sighed. “Okay.”

“Alright!” you said cheerfully, while taking out the plates and food. “So, we have sandwiches I’ve never seen before, Jogan fruit cake, a bottle of some sort of fancy Naboo wine…”

———

An hour later, you both were stuffed. The food was absolutely remarkable and so much better than the food served at the Temple and the military rations. Dogma thought so too judging by the content face he was making. He removed his armor so you could rest your head against his chest as you both were sprawled over the blanket in comfortable silence peering up at the abundance of clouds in the sky.

Dogma, meanwhile, was running his hand up and down your arm in a soothing motion. It was almost enough to make fall asleep instantaneously. But you didn’t want to sleep the day away. There were other things you could do here like…explore the lake!

You slowly got up, causing Dogma to sit up and when he saw you taking your tunic off which revealed your tank-top, he immediately looked away with his face burning.

You saw his reaction and couldn’t help but giggle at his adorableness. “I’m not stripping all of my clothes off Dogma, I swear.”

He looked at you sheepishly. “Then what are you doing?”

You removed your boots and belt, along with your lightsaber and tossed them on the ground. “Going for a swim.”

“Are you insane?” he exclaimed. “You have no idea what’s in there. For all I know you could get swallowed up by a Gooberfish and then I’d have to explain to everyone why you got eaten up by a giant fish in the first place!”

You smirked at him as you tied your hair back. “You could use my lightsaber to try and gut the fish open.”

His brown eyes widened in horror.

“I’m kidding,” you laughed and gestured him to you. “Come with me.”

“Are you sure?” he asked dubiously.

“Yes and I don’t sense any potentially dangerous lifeforms within the lake,” you said. “Happy now?”

He nodded, but before proceeding forward, he took off his shirt and was left wearing his pants.

You didn’t to mean to stare, but damn. The sight of his well-toned chest and his lean muscles filled your stomach with butterflies and felt the blood rush to your cheeks.

Dogma’s face was turning a light shade of pink under your gaze.

He cleared his throat. “Shall we?”

You dipped your toe into the water and surprisingly it wasn’t that cold. Soon you were walking towards the point where the water reached up to your chest.

“This actually feels nice,” murmured Dogma.

“See?”

You took a deep breathe and dove underwater, letting bubbles out as you swam further and further into the water until you felt the need to reach up to the surface for air. You wiped the water from your eyes and moved around to see where Dogma went. He was still at the same spot where you left him.

Seeing how far out you went, he began swimming towards you.

“Took you long enough,” you said with a teasing smile.

“How was I to know you were going to swim away from me” Dogma said, pulling you closer to him.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. He snaked an arm over your waist and with his free hand, cupped the back of your head. The sight of how the sun illuminated your soft (e/c) eyes and the features of your face made his chest tighten in adoration. In his eyes you were perfect and everything good that was in his hectic life as a soldier.

You began tracing the intricate tattoo over his face and laughed softly. “What are you staring—”

He silenced you with his lips brushed up against yours. Then slowly trailing kisses from your jaw to your neck. You closed your eyes and angled your head to give him more room, gasping at the sensation of his teeth grazing your skin.

“Kriff, what did I do to deserve you,” he murmured against your wet skin.

You held his face in your hands and kissed him again, this time running your tongue over his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him.

“I should be the one asking that to be honest,” was all you said before your lips met his once more. The kisses going from soft and playful to full on frantic. Honestly, you wished you could stay like this forever, but for now you relished being in arms in the middle of the lake for just a little while, without the thoughts of war and the Jedi code looming over your head like a dark cloud.

And that was all you both could ever ask for.


End file.
